


something 'bout you

by 365fresh



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: (rewrite of old work), Fluff and Smut, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365fresh/pseuds/365fresh
Summary: Seungkwan is obsessed with rising YouTube star @hongjoshua, and one day, Joshua's debut song plays on the radio. Hansol hears Joshua's voice for the first time, and instantly falls in love.





	something 'bout you

**Author's Note:**

> this is a rewrite of the first story i ever posted to this website (now deleted).
> 
> ♥ (•ᴗ•) i hope you like it!

It started off like any other day: Seungkwan’s giving Hansol a ride back to their shared apartment in his beat up Chevrolet, car windows rolled down, and Hansol has a blunt balanced precariously between his fingers. Hansol’s riding shotgun and scrolling through the radio stations before he finds one that he’s satisfied with.

“Hey Hansol, can you turn up the music?”

Hansol nods and cranks up the volume, then reclines back in the ratty car seat and takes another languid hit from his blunt.  

The music fades out to a chipper radio host. "Please give a warm welcome to our special guest artist for today: Joshua! He has a following of over 100,000 subscribers on YouTube, and we're so excited to have him with us today!"

Seungkwan’s eyes widen, glancing over at Hansol. “Hansolie, _this is that guy that I’ve been talking to you about for months!_ ” Hansol gives Seungkwan a half interested nod, zoning in and out of the radio program. He’s pleasantly high from the (now finished) blunt, and rests his head on the windowsill of the car.

The guest artist, _Joshua,_ laughs a little. "Thank you so much, it's a pleasure to be here!"

Hansol’s world turns in on itself the moment he hears Joshua’s voice.

Maybe it’s because he’s practically high as a kite, but _goddamn_ because Hansol has never heard a voice as soft and soothing as whoever the hell Joshua is. He reaches to turn up the radio volume higher. Seungkwan shoots him an indecipherable look, but doesn’t say anything.

“So tell us, how did you get your start on YouTube?” The radio announcer’s voice is back.

Joshua lets out the cutest little hum. "Well, I used to sing at my local church and my friend suggested that I upload covers to YouTube. It’s been an incredible journey, and I’m really thankful to anyone who’s ever supported or believed in me."

"Now let’s talk about your recent debut album release - congratulations by the way - how’s that been for you? Anything you’d like to say about your album?"

“It’s been such a great learning experience. I’ve had the honour of working with some other amazing artists, and my best friend produced the album.” Hansol can hear Joshua’s smile as he enthusiastically responds to the radio host’s questions. It’s incredibly endearing, to say the least.

The radio host shifts his focus back to the listeners. “We’ve got a special treat for you all, we’ll be playing Joshua’s hit single from his debut album, ‘Adore U’! Joshua, is there anything you’d like to say to introduce your song?”

“I wanted to capture the feeling of falling in love for the first time with this song, and I hope you can fall in love with it too!” Joshua’s voice fades away, only to be replaced with the jazzy bass line into to his song. ‘Adore U’ begins to blast out of Seungkwan’s crappy car speakers, and Hansol can’t help himself from nodding his head along to the beat. Seungkwan knows _all_ the lyrics to the song, and sings along with Joshua’s vocals.

Hansol is practically _floored_ . He’s never fallen in love with an artist as quickly as he’s fallen with Joshua. Granted, he’s only listened to one of his songs and listened to him talk on a radio show for five minutes, but he’s _sold_.

“Now do you see why I love Joshua’s music? I’ve been trying to get you to listen to his stuff for half a year.” Seungkwan says, eyes still trained on the road ahead of him.

“Seungkwannie, if you had told me that Joshua has the most angelic voice known to man, I would have listened to his music sooner.”

Seungkwan rolls his eyes. “That’s just your high talking."

 

* * *

 

It’s not an obsession _per se_ , but once Hansol’s high finally wears out, he listens through Joshua’s entire album. He trades sleep for watching Joshua’s YouTube covers, and groggily wakes up the next day with a newfound appreciation for the singer.

What started as an innocent admiration for Joshua’s soothing voice became a ridiculous puppy crush. Hansol reminds himself how absurd it is to harbour a crush on a (likely unattainable) YouTuber, but Joshua’s personality is so charismatic and refreshing that it would be hard for Hansol _not to_ fall in love with the singer. Most importantly, Joshua is incredibly easy on the eyes. Hansol assumed that Joshua was going to be attractive, but _goddamn_ did he underestimate Joshua’s physical charms. He’s a blend of adorable and smouldering hot, and depending on what song he’s covering, he’s either gut-wrenchingly cute or drop dead sexy.

Seungkwan and Hansol soon spend their Fridays watching Joshua’s vlogs together, Seungkwan always making sure to tease Hansol for his crush. It’s dumb, honestly, and Hansol doesn’t choose to act on it for roughly a month.

One day, he finally caves in and decides to shoot his shot. He sends a short, innocent direct message to the singer on Instagram.

 **@vernonc** : i'm a huge fan of your music and i can't wait to listen to any future projects of yours

He wasn't expecting Joshua to respond or even notice him, but after a while he just felt dejected. Hansol’s brooding on the couch, slumps over Seungkwan’s lap and lets out a pathetic groan.

“What’s wrong?” Seungkwan looks down from the book he’s reading to card a hand through Hansol’s hair. Hansol sighs, leaning into Seungkwan’s touch.

“Joshua hasn't seen or responded to the direct message I sent him on Instagram. He probably thinks I'm a weird creep and doesn't want to acknowledge my existence." Hansol sighs again, this time much more dramatically.

Seungkwan’s now rubbing soothing circles into Hansol’s back. “I’m sure that isn’t the case Hansolie, you know he’s busy and doesn’t have time to respond to every single one of his direct messages. Everything will be okay, this isn’t the end of the world.”

“If you say so.” Hansol mumbles.

 

* * *

 

A couple weeks pass by, and the two don’t mention the direct message incident again. One day, Hansol’s playing a video game when Seungkwan bursts into their apartment with a shout.

“Hansolie! You’ll never believe what just happened to me today!”

Hansol hits pause on the game he’s playing. Seungkwan bounds across their tiny apartment until he’s on the couch as well, bouncing up and down in his seat.

“Did Jun fake propose to you again at work?”

“ _God no_. Guess!”

Hansol sighs, running a hand through his hair. He’s awful at guessing games. “Did you win the lottery or something? I haven’t seen you this excited about something in a while.”

“Yoon Jeonghan visited the cafe today!”

Hansol almost drops the video game controller in his hands. “No _way._ You’re kidding me.”

The world’s biggest smile is plastered on Seungkwan’s face.

“Jeonghan … as in Joshua’s best friend Jeonghan … as in the guy that sometime provides back up vocals for Joshua’s songs.” Hansol’s brain is overwhelmed by this information, and he barely can contain his excitement as well.

“Yes!” Seungkwan exclaims, still happily bouncing up and down. “Though it gets so much better. So ‘Adore U’ was playing over the speakers at the cafe today, and I was singing along to the song when Jeonghan came in. Obviously I was floored when I saw him, but my brain fucking _short circuited_ when he complimented my singing.”

“Holy shit dude, that’s incredible!”

“Here comes the best part: Jeonghan wants me to record a demo track in his studio to show to Joshua ... and you’re invited as well!”

Hansol collapses to the floor and momentarily forgets how to breathe.

 

* * *

 

Here’s the situation: Jeonghan had traded email addresses with Seungkwan when they had their first encounter at Seungkwan’s cafe, and managed to set up a time for them to do a demo recording. Seungkwan also mentioned that his best friend - Hansol - was a rising rapper on SoundCloud - which he was - and Jeonghan was more than welcoming to let Hansol do a demo recording as well. Hansol spent the next week mentally preparing himself to meet _Joshua’s best friend_ , but on the day of the recording, he was a babbling mess.

“Seungkwannie, what if Jeonghan doesn’t like me?” Hansol’s nervously sweating in the seat of Seungkwan’s car, and this time his sweat isn’t only caused by the sweltering Los Angeles sun.

“You’ll be fine, Hansol. I’m sure he’ll love you as much as I do.”

“But you hate me!” Hansol sticks his tongue out childishly, and Seungkwan’s far too tired at 8am in the morning to offer any sort of refutation.

They arrive at the address of the recording studio that Jeonghan had provided, which turned out to just be someone’s house.

“I’m a little underwhelmed, but I’m not really sure what I was expecting.” Seungkwan comments as he pulls into the driveway of the house. They exit the car and ring the doorbell, only to be greeted by a 5’3” man with pastel pink hair.

“Hi th - oh my _god_ , are you _Jihoon?_ ” Sometimes Hansol forgets that Seungkwan has been a fan of Joshua’s music for much longer than him, and is equally as much of a fanboy as he is. Seungkwan furiously blushes at the realization of what he’s just said, and quickly back pedals. Hansol’s barely keeping it together at the sight of _Joshua’s music producer and other best friend._

“I’m so sorry for that - we’re actually here for a demo recording. I’m Seungkwan, and this is Hansol.” He gives a small wave, and Hansol mirrors the action.

Despite all that, Jihoon looks amused, a small smile playing on his lips. “Jeonghan’s told me about you, c’mon in.” The interior of the house was familiar - Hansol recognizes the different rooms that Joshua films all his song covers and videos in. “Sorry it’s so messy here, Jeonghan’s a slob.” Jihoon mutters, leading them down into the basement.

The studio is so much more fancy than the rest of the house. Audio and recording equipment worth thousands of dollars is set up around the large room, and foam padding has been installed on all the walls. It looks like a legitimate studio, and Hansol finds himself pleasantly surprised. Jeonghan - _the_ Yoon Jeonghan was already inside the studio, typing away on one of the computer monitors.

“Yo, Jeonghan, the guys that you wanted to do a demo recording with are here.” Jihoon calls.

Jeonghan looks up from his spot, smiling at the two newcomers. “Seungkwan! Glad you could make it! This is Vernon, right?” Hansol’s brain is practically overwhelmed by everything that’s happened so far today. He extends a clammy hand, flashing his most confident smile that he can muster.

“I’m Hansol, though I go by Vernon online. It’s so nice to meet you.”

“Aww, he’s so bashful and cute.” Jeonghan pinches Hansol’s cheek, smiling with endearment.

Jihoon’s now looking down at his phone, typing away at a message. “Don’t scare them away, Jeonghan.”

Jeonghan rolls his eyes. “Jihoon’s such a party pooper.” Jihoon scowls in response. “Anyways, we have the studio already set up for both of you to do demo recordings. You two are both familiar with the song, so just give it your all and show us what you’ve got. Seungkwan, you can go first.” Seungkwan nods with excitement, accepting the pair of headphones he’s been offered and steps into the recording booth.

Hansol starts zoning out again, waiting for his brain to finally catch up and fully process everything that’s happened so far. It’s definitely a lot to take in.

He has even more things to take in when Jihoon breaks the silence after Seungkwan’s finished his recording.

"Hey Jeonghan, Jisoo’s coming into the studio later. Said something about wanting to meet Seungkwan and Hansol.”

_Jisoo?_

Joshua.

Holy shit.

The insinuation slams Hansol back into reality as he and Seungkwan have matching shocked expressions on their faces.

_Joshua is coming to the recording studio. To meet them._

“No _way_.” Seungkwan breaks the silence first.

“Earth to Hansol? Anyone in there?” Jeonghan waves a hand in front of Hansol’s face. He still looks like a deer caught in headlights.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry. I’ve just, um.” Hansol awkwardly coughs. “I’m a big fan of Joshua.”

Jeonghan and Jihoon exchange indecipherable looks.

Jihoon finally suggests that they do Hansol’s recording in the meantime, to which Hansol agrees. He’s still feeling antsy about meeting his celebrity crush for the first time, but once he gets into the mojo of rapping, all his worries dissipate. It’s just him, the mic, and the recording booth. Jeonghan’s asked him to rap one of the verses in Joshua’s song, one he practically could recite in his sleep. His eyes easily slip shut, and he allows the calming sensation to overtake him.

The rap ends sooner than Hansol wants it to, but he’s met with a round of applause when he opens his eyes again.

Holy fucking shit.

Hansol might’ve creamed his pants right then and there, because holy _fucking shit_ , Joshua was in the recording room. He’s struggling to form a cohesive sentence since his mouth feels like it’s beem suddenly stuffed with cotton balls.

“That was so good Hansol!” Joshua’s softly clapping now, the warmest smile on his face.

Good _God_ , does he look adorable.

Hansol’s brain finally manages to reconnect to his mouth. A breathy, “thank you” is all he can manage out. Sure, Joshua was pretty on camera, but cameras really don’t capture how beautiful he is in real life. After meeting Jeonghan _and_ Jihoon, Hansol didn’t think his heart was going to be able to take the sight of Joshua _motherfucking_ Hong.

The other three seem to pick up on the shift in atmosphere.

“Hey, Jeonghan, could I please have a glass of water?” Seungkwan finally chooses to speak up, and _thank_ _God._

Jeonghan looks almost as relieved as Seungkwan. “Yeah, of course! I’ll lead you to the kitchen. Jihoon, would you be a dear and come along as well?” Jihoon groans, but complies.

Once the three guys leave, Hansol and Joshua are left to awkwardly stare at one another.

It’s Joshua who breaks the silence first.

"You're ‘vernonc’ on Instagram, right?" Joshua broke the silence with a small smile.

An unexpected wave of nausea hits Hansol like a truck. _Oh god, no, please don’t bring up the direct message incident. This is how I’m going to die - death by embarrassment in front of my idol slash celebrity crush._

"Oh, uh, yeah. That's me. Why?"

"Well, a while ago you sent me a direct message..."

Fuck. Hansol’s worst nightmare is coming true.

"I'm so sorry if I scared you off or anything -" Hansol says, before quickly flushing in embarrassment at the realization of what he’s just said.

Joshua's eyes widen, and he quickly shakes his head. "Oh, no no no! I, ah, it was a really sweet message, thank you." He’s now avoiding Hansol's gaze, staring down at his feet and smiling.

Cute.

"Oh." Is all Hansol can manage.

Joshua lets out an awkward laugh. "Yeah. I checked out some of your videos on Instagram, they're super good."

“They can’t compare to the perfection that is you.” In hindsight, it was an incredibly cheesy line (and also _super_ direct), but Hansol really can’t find the time to care. Shoot his shot, right?

Joshua’s blushing now. "Perfection? No, no, definitely not me."

His voice becomes incredibly soft. "You're perfect." Joshua looks up at Hansol with slightly lidded eyes, and J _esus,_ Hansol doesn’t have the capacity to process all of this. Still, a question lingered on the tip of his tongue: five simple words that he was scared to say.

 _Fuck it, yo_.

"Hey uh, I know you're busy, famous YouTuber and all but if you're free sometime, wanna, uh,”

He’s stalling for time.

_"Wanna go out with me?"_

The biggest smile breaks out on Joshua's face. Hansol’s heart skips a beat, far too weak to handle the sensory overload that he’s going through right now.

"Hansol, I'd love to."

 

* * *

 

A couple of dates and recording sessions later, the two hit it off.

Hansol had expected Joshua to be amazing, but what he got was the most extraordinary person he’d ever met in his life. Joshua is kind, sweet, caring and extremely humble. He kisses Hansol like he's the most important person in the world, he’ll still get flustered whenever Hansol engulfs his hands in Joshua’s.

Everyday, Hansol falls more and more in love with Joshua.

Joshua serenades Hansol for Hansol’s 20th birthday, and it ends with possibly the best sex Hansol’s had in his entire life. Joshua fucks Hansol on Hansol’s shitty mattress, and smothers him with kisses when it's all over.

"I love you." Hansol gasps when Joshua finishes pounding into him.

When they're finally ready to go to sleep, Joshua pulls Hansol closer so that their chests are flush against one another. Hansol feels so warm, content, and safe in Joshua’s arms.

"I love you too." Joshua murmurs into the dark.

* * *

 

Two years later, and the two are going steady as ever.

Like any relationship, they have had a couple bumps along the way, but they always remain loyal to one another. Joshua's YouTube career is skyrocketing and he has just hit 2 million subscribers. He's scheduled to go on a tour around Korea and America later this year, and he's also just released an album featuring his boyfriend and popular online rapper, Vernon.

Being the romantics that they are, Joshua is taking Hansol out on a date for their anniversary at the same cafe where they had their very first date. Hansol’s _devouring_ a cup of coffee, Joshua laughing along as he nurses his cup of apple juice.

"Hansol, do you really need to drink your coffee like that?" Joshua jokes.

Hansol finishes off his coffee, grinning. "Yep."

Joshua takes Hansol’s hands in his, and they stare lovingly at one another.

Their comfortable silence is broken by ‘Adore U’ playing through the cafe, Joshua’s face immediately flushing at the recognition of the song. Hansol still thinks it’s adorable that Joshua still gets this flustered when he hears his own music, despite being an established and popular musician.

"What an iconic song." Hansol sighs. "It reminds me of the first time I fell in love with your voice." He stares dreamily into Joshua’s eyes.

Joshua softly smirks, the corner of his lip quirking up a little. "You're like a grandpa reminiscing on his past."

Hansol dramatically sighs again, laughing at Joshua’s reaction.

"About two years ago, a man by the name of Hansol Vernon Choi was driving home, with his friend Boo Seungkwan..."


End file.
